


Cake pops and snuggles

by Karls_idols



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cake pops, M/M, They own beanbags bc it’s cute, They swear because they’re mf gansta fam, i can’t end a story to save my life, its cute, pls love them, they cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karls_idols/pseuds/Karls_idols
Summary: Cake pops and cuddles :)))))))) light hearted after my last fic bc it made me sad
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Kudos: 74





	Cake pops and snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me about them on twitter and Instagram @karls_idols

Well, this was the least expected thing that Banri has ever done in his life. When he joined the Mankai Company, he expected to kick Juza’s ass both literally and in acting, then leave.

What he didn’t expect was to be sat on Juza’s lap, legs around his waist, chin pressed into his shoulder with Juza’s big manly hand running through his hair.

“Mph...” Banri groaned. He needed to get up and rank higher that Itaru before he got home from work, but it was so comfy and warm in the position he was currently in, he felt that he could fall asleep at any minute.

It took a lot of effort but he finally pushed himself off of Juza with hands on his chest. “Oi....” a sleepy voice sighed. “Shit sorry, I didn’t realise you were sleeping.”

“Where are you going...?” Juza asked, rubbing the tired out of his eyes gently. He slumped forward and found himself disappointed at the lack of person to squish on.

“I’m gonna start ranking in events. Like hell I’m going to let Itaru beat me this time!” He growled, picking up his phone and walking back over to Juza.

Banri was really glad that they went out and bought huge beanbag seats because not only was sitting in them pure heaven, but sitting on top of Juza’s lap while being sat on them was like paradise. 

“Wha-? Where are you going now?” Banri asked. He wanted to snuggle on the beanbags :( 

“Omi made cake pops for me. Since I got good grades n’stuff, “ he stated before leaving the room in a hurry to get his cake pops.

Banri ran to the door and shouted out “Bring me one back! I’m fucking hungry!” He plopped himself down onto his baby blue beanbag and began his quest to rank higher than Itaru.

About ten minutes or so later, juza came back with a tray full of cake pops. “Jesus fucking Christ. Have enough to eat there?” Banri asked. Just the amount of sugar in two cake pops was enough for him, but he knew Juza and knew that he would eat the the 22 that would be left after he’d eaten his two.

Banri stood up after pausing his game, waited for Juza to sit, and then crawled into the same position as earlier, with his arms around Juza’s neck this time so he could play his games.

“Fuck! Died again...” Banri grimaced. 

“Take a break. You keep wriggling your arms and knocking me about. It’s a pain in the ass.” The purple haired male complained as he wrapped his arms around Banri’s waist.

Banri sat back onto Juza’s arms and looked at him. “Oh well I am SO sorry.” The sarcasm didn’t go down well with Juza, who held up a cake pop and shoved it quite forcefully into Banri’s face.

“Shut the fuck up.” Juza stated, pressing his lips gently to Banri’s jawline. He received a huff in response, and decided to pick up his own cake treat. 

“Do fwe hah pactishe omorrow?” Banri asked, mouth half full, in the middle of a game.

“Mhm...” Juza hummed. It then prompted him to reach for their latest script and start reading it for the millionth time to get his lines down.

They sat for awhile in comfortable silence before Banri died in game. “FUCKING HELL!” He yelled, throwing his phone onto the beanbag opposite him.

“Tch...loud....” Juza said, peppering Banri’s jaw with lots of little kisses to calm him down. 

Banri only sighed through his nose and leaned back onto Juza. He rested his cheek on the side of Juza’s face as he felt the Purple haired males lips on his neck.

“Well I’m sorry...” he huffed, feeling Juza’s arms tighten around his waist. “Mm...shh....” he mumbled, giving a peck to his partners jaw.

Banri shut up then, knowing how much Juza liked the silence. It was only after eyeing the cake pops, however, and noticing most of them still there, that Banri hopped off of his boyfriends lap, grabbed one, turned to face him and held it up to Juza’s mouth. 

“Open up.” He said, pressing the piece of sugary goodness against Juza’s lips. Happily opening up, Juza ate the Cake pop, and in return placed one to Banri’s lips.

They sat like that until each of them has finished their delicious treats. Banri took the time to chew on the stick that the pop rested on prior to being eaten.

Juza pulled the stick from Banri’s mouth and gave him a deep but sweet kiss that they both melted into.

When they pulled away, Banri fell into Juza’s chest with a hug. “Mmph....” he huffed. 

“‘M tired... sleeping now...” he sighed.

“You won’t be able to sleep tonight....”

“I’ll just game...”

“For fuck sake.”


End file.
